3x07 A la mañana siguiente
by belen.candalromero
Summary: Lo que me gustaría que pasase después de la primera noche juntos de Oliver y Felicity, esa mañana...


Se despertó algo aturdida en medio de la noche, cuando abrió los ojos tuvo que pestañear varias veces para poder creerse lo que tenía delante de ella, Oliver en su cama, a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente

- Nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo- pensó Felicity.

Su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa cuando empezó a recordar los acontecimientos que pasaron hacia unas horas; la primera vez que ambos estaban juntos como pareja.

Miró el reloj, marcaba las seis de la mañana, aún estaba oscuro pero ella estaba nerviosa por lo que pasaría cuando Oliver se despertase, en su mente había un montón de posibles situaciones que se podrían dar…para relajarse decidió levantarse e ir a la cocina y preparar café, mucho café y el desayuno para ambos (siempre el cocinar la calmaba). Bajó las escaleras vestida con un pantalón corto y la camisa de Oliver, la tenía a mano, encima del arcón; pensó que no le importaría y así lo sentía cerca de ella, su fragancia lo acompañaba a todas partes.

Oliver se giró en la cama y no notó resistencia ni peso a su alrededor, por lo cual empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco y al no verla a su lado un atisbo de preocupación le invadió, se incorporó para ver toda la habitación y se dio cuenta que su camisa no estaba…una sonrisa pícara le asaltó en el mismo momento que escuchaba a alguien tatarear canciones que sonaban en la radio, en el piso de abajo. Rápidamente se incorporó de un salto, le urgía ver a su Felicity, darle un beso y comprobar que lo de esa noche, no sólo había sido un sueño, su mejor sueño, sino que podría ser su futuro siempre; lo deseaba con todo su corazón.

Empezó a hacer el recorrido hacia la cocina intentando no hacer ruido, ya que, quería sorprenderla…se quedó absorto con su imagen, a media escalera, ella estaba allí de espaldas con su pelo recogido en un moño alto, con algún mechón suelto por detrás, la camisa que le quedaba grande (estaba súper sexy) y con las piernas al aire

-Es un ángel- pensó Oliver mientras seguía acercándose a ella.

Al tener la radio puesta facilitó que Oliver se acercara más y más a ella sin notar su presencia, la veía cantar y moverse mientras preparaba tortitas con arándanos, huevos revueltos, café y zumo natural.

Ya estaba detrás de ella, cuando le susurró al oído…-¡Buenos días, amor!

Ella se giró, tenía sonrojadas las mejillas, al imaginar cómo la vería Oliver bailar y cantar mientras se acercaba…-

¡Eyy…buenos días, a ti también! ¿Cómo te encuentras?¿Qué tal has dormido? Y se dieron un beso para sellar el comienzo de la mañana.

Separándose un poco, él le dijo –Pues me he sorprendido, desde que volví de la isla jamás había conseguido dormir tan sosegada y profundamente como esta noche contigo, creo que tú me das la tranquilidad necesaria para lograrlo-mientras la mira amorosamente.

-Bueno, me encanta provocar eso en ti…además de otras cosas, jejeje, no podía evitar pensar en lo de anoche.

-Siiii, estuvo increíble, ni yo mismo sabía que podía hacer ciertas cosas,¡ uhmmm, fue sorprendente!

-Para, Oliver (estaba roja como un tomate), me estás sacando los colores…

-Deberías estar orgullosa, es todo un halago, al final formamos un buen equipo en todas las situaciones, incluida la del sexo- dice Oliver con una sonrisa infinita.

-¿Será que somos almas gemelas?

-Cariño, le dijo mientras le ponía la mano en la mejilla, no sé si somos almas gemelas, pero lo que sí sé es que somos la pareja perfecta para el otro. Tú me conoces y me entiendes como jamás nadie lo ha hecho, incluido yo mismo. Y yo sólo quiero quererte, protegerte y hacerte feliz como te mereces.

Felicity con los ojos llorosos, se giró y le dijo a Oliver que pusiera la mesa para el desayuno –Tendremos que comer algo, ¿no crees?-

-Claro, claro…además todo huele delicioso, ¿desde cuándo sabes cocinar?

-Ohhh, Señor Queen creo que me subestimas, Felicity le guiña un ojo.

-Me encanta que me sorprendas con tus habilidades…en todos los campos dice riéndose.

Ya con la mesa del desayuno puesta se sientan a comer, Felicity le ofrece café a Oliver y deciden brindar por ese día que comienza y por su relación. Saben que no va estar libre de problemas pero lo que si pueden asegurar es que a partir de ahora los secretos no serán un obstáculo.

"Todo problema tiene solución si se sabe que existe, la ocultación de algo es el primer paso para el fin"


End file.
